Away
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Two years is a very long time. Hummelberry relationship.


Prompt was: Soldier Kurt.

AN: This may not be exactly what the anon was thinking of, but I've always pictured in my head Kurt being in the Navy and being an officer. I hope you like it. :)

* * *

It had been two years since Kurt had been deployed. It was supposed to be only a year, but had been extended. She talked, Skype'd, and sent him letters as often as she could. She missed him. Their apartment just didn't feel the same. She had cried when Burt had shown up at the door one day holding a black and orange Maine Coon kitten. It had brought some comfort in her life knowing Kurt didn't want her to be alone. Ginger kept her company, and it was nice after a long day of not going home to an empty apartment. Especially since the cat had a white puff at his neck that reminded her of one of Kurt's ascots.

Kurt wasn't often out on ship. He was a liaison to another agencies for the Navy and often spent most of his time in the air traveling, dealing with contracts and situations. Rachel wasn't really sure what he did exactly, just that he spent a lot of time jetting between place to place. He had just gone up in rank to Lieutenant, which he had been most excited about. He had described it as being the most senior of the junior officers.

Then they had gotten the news he'd be deployed the _USS Decatur_ in the stead of another officer who had to return home to his ailing mother. Rachel was used to Kurt going off for weeks at a time, but months were far too long. She had celebrated one birthday without him, she really didn't want to celebrate a second.

* * *

It was late in October when Rachel stepped out of their apartment to grab some things from the market. She had bundled her coat close to her and tied her scarf a little tighter to avoid the winds. Stepping out on to the sidewalk, she went through the list of things she needed to pick up. She hadn't even noticed a man standing in dress blues with a white cap under his arm looking at her.

"Hey lady," said a voice. Rachel shook her head. She was getting so tired of men just being so obnoxious on the street. Even with time and a progressive society, some things never changed.

"What?" she yelled, not even bothering to look back. Usually they left her alone after getting spoken to harshly.

"Would you mind buying me a cup of coffee? It's been a while since I've had a decent cup…"

Rachel turned around on her heel, ready to launch into the man. "Just because—"

But she stopped dead in her tracks. Never had a blue uniform looked so good before. For two years she had dreading seeing one show up at the door with news no one with a service man or woman deployed wanted to hear. Every day she had rubbed Kurt's tags she had kept, hoping he could feel it in his heart that she needed him. Her own heart nearly leaped out of her chest as she ran towards Kurt. She squealed when she got to him, launching herself into his arms. He had already sat down his seabag and laptop case and held her close.

"You're home!" she said before kissing him. "I'll buy you all the coffee you want! You're home!" They both laughed when they heard clapping and cheering coming from the people on the street around them. A whistle or two followed as she continued laying kisses on his lips. Rachel got down on her feet, still taking him in. A thought crossed her mind. She looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

"And you didn't even tell me you were coming!" She slapped his shoulder and hugged him again.

"Ow!" said Kurt. He sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Unfortunately when you know eight languages and have great negotiation skills, they sort of don't want to let you go."

"I prayed every night."

"You and Dad. I think he's gone religious after he found out I was actually going off ship and into heavy fire combat zones."

"I'm glad you're here." She kissed him again. "Are you going to be home for a while…?"

"Stationed on shore for some time," said Kurt. "I'll still have to fly between Washington and Norfolk like I was before."

"I don't care, just as long as you're not going anywhere."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Not for a long time."

"Good," said Rachel. "You have to meet Ginger." She picked up his laptop case and hat as he grabbed his seabag. She could worry about groceries later.


End file.
